Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Chapter Guide
Chapters in Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone. The Boy Who Lived The Dursleys Mr. Gozaburo Dursley and his wife Vivian have everything they want, a nice normal life, and a baby boy named Ushio, but they also have a secret in Vivian's sister Mana and Mana's husband Atem Moto. On November 1st, Gozaburo sees and hears several odd things. A sprite like creature reading a map that disappears when Gozaburo gives the sprite a second look. He also sees several people in cloaks. When he has lunch, he hears them whispering about the Motos and their son, Yugi. He almost calls Vivian at this before deciding against it. Then he gets hugged by a small old man that calls him a Muggle... whatever that is. Aknamkanon Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal Gozaburo returns home and hears on the news how there have been harpy creatures flying all over the country and shooting stars all across Kent. Gozaburo casually talks to Vivian and asks if she heard from her sister, and she just gets angry. Gozaburo drops the subject without mentioning he heard the name "Moto". Gozaburo goes to sleep thinking that there's no reason for the Motos going near him and Vivian. Meanwhile, the sprite keeps looking at the street, unmoving until almost midnight when a man named Aknamkanon Dumbledore appears. He uses a cigarette lighter to suck away all the street lights. He then walks to the sprite and talks to her when she turns into a woman named McGonagal. He also confirms that the Dark Lord, Anubis, is gone after eleven years. The Infant Hero Isis asks if it's true that Atem and Mana were killed by Anubis, and Aknamkanon confirms that as well. He then confirms that Anubis was stopped by Atem and Mana's one-year-old son Yugi when Anubis somehow failed to kill him. Isis is absolutely shocked as after eleven years of fighting him, Anubis was stopped by a simple infant. She also wonders how Yugi survived, but Aknamkanon says that they can only guess at the moment. Aknamkanon then tells Isis that he's bringing Yugi to live with Gozaburo and Vivian. Isis is perfectly shocked since she watched them all day, including Ushio kicking Vivian all the way down the street screaming for sweets. Aknamkanon says that he's left a letter explaining things, but Isis is greatly skeptical of the idea that a letter can explain that and says that Yugi will be famous and a legend, but Aknamkanon argues that it'll be too much for him as he won't even remember the event. Isis accepts. Rafael arrives shortly afterwards holding Yugi. Aknamkanon then takes Yugi to the doorstep of the house, and the three of them then look on. Rafael leaves first. Isis turns into her sprite form and flies off, and Aknamkanon wishes Yugi good luck before he disappears. Yugi continues to sleep not knowing he'll be rudely woken up by his Aunt Vivian, or that he'll spend the next ten years being beaten up by his cousin. He has no idea that people all around the country are raising their glasses in secret and saying, "To Yugi Moto. The Boy Who Lived." The Vanishing Glass Ushio's Birthday Ten years after Yugi is left at his aunt and uncle's doorstep, Yugi's sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs. He's also bossed around by Vivian and used as Ushio's favorite punching bag, but, luckily, Yugi's very fast. In fact the only thing Yugi likes about himself is a thin scar on his forehead that's shaped like a bolt of lightning. He's also forbidden to ask questions, particularly about his parents and how he got his scar. Yugi's hair also grows rather wildly and takes the form of a scar, much to Gozaburo's annoyance. Yugi is given the task of looking after the bacon on the morning of Ushio's eleventh birthday. Ushio arrives and is about to throw a present because he only got 37 instead of 38 presents when Vivian promises to buy Ushio two more presents on their little trip. Also, Vivian gets a call that Mrs. Fig, who they always leave Yugi with, broke her leg and can't look after him. A Day at the Zoo Eventually, Vivian and Gozaburo decide to take Yugi with Ushio and Bonz to the zoo since they can't think of anything else to do with him. It's a very good day for Yugi. When they go to the Reptile House, Ushio becomes bored when a snake doesn't move, and Yugi looks at the snake until it winks at him. Yugi then talks with the snake and learns that its from Brazil, but it was bred in captivity. Bonz then discovers what Yugi's doing and tells Ushio to take a look at the snake, and Ushio punches Yugi away. As Ushio gets close to the glass, it disappears, and the snake escapes before thanking Yugi... Verbally. Bonz then tells the Dursleys that Yugi was talking to it, so Gozaburo sends Yugi to his cupboard. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone